AK-47 60R
|altername = CV-47 60R |type = Assault rifle |designer = Mikhail Kalashnikov |origin = |source = Event |zombiez = 16 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = 25 |damageB = 175 |damageC = 110 |accuracy = 88% |recoil = 0% |rateoffire = 89% |weightloaded = 13% |knockback = 10% |stun = 80% |magazine = 60 / 180 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds (90 frames) |addon = 1× normal scope |used = Human |system = ak47l }}:For the original version, see AK-47. AK-47 60R (A'vtomat '''K'alashnikova 19'''47 '60 R'ounds) is a Unique grade assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AK-47 60R can be randomly obtained by players if they are selected as a Sidekick in Zombie: The Hero or from supply boxes in Zombie: The Union. This rifle is very powerful against any zombies as it can kill a Regular Zombie in just between 15 - 20 shots. It has also high rate of fire and high magazine capacity for an assault rifle. Moreover, this weapon is equipped with a scope, making it the best assault rifle against zombies. This weapon is highly recommended to be combined with Deadly Shot, especially when dealing with hardened targets, such as fully-evolved zombies. It's also available during zombie kill achievement when a new Zombie Scenario map is released, after achieved an amount of zombie kills due to each region (mostly 1000). Advantages *Does very high damage to zombies *Accurate even in long range *High magazine capacity (60) *High rate of fire *Short reload time *Usable scope *Low recoil *Can easily perform headshot *No wild spray pattern *Can penetrate more than one barrier Disadvantages *Can only be obtained by Sidekick or from supply box/events only Tactics using AK-47 60R *Avoid facing more than 2 zombies at a time. *A 60 round AK-47 60R can deal 3500 ~ 15000 damage. Use this advantage to kill a regular zombie with less than 3000 HP. Tactics facing AK-47 60R *When facing a person equipped with it, it is recommended to team up and work together. *Never go for a direct combat to the AK-47 60R user as the fate is death. *Trap the user and attack him/her while he/she is reloading, you can also strike him/her from behind if he/she's focusing on a zombie that's infront of him/her. Users Human: *Sidekick *Vigilante Corps: Seen carried by a IRA member in Zombie: The Union poster. Comparison to AK-47 ;Positive *More accurate (+1%) *Higher damage (+31) *Can zoom via scope *Higher clip size (+30) *Lower recoil (-21%) ;Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same reload time *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *Same weight (-13% speed reduction) ;Negative *Obtainable only by Sidekicks, from supply boxes or during events only *Only usable in Zombie Mods and Zombie Scenario *Can penetrate 2 objects only Gallery ak47 60r viewmodel.png|View model File:Ak47l.gif|Store preview ak47 60r worldmodel.png|World model De nuke0012.jpg|In-game screenshot AK-47 60R.jpg|Promotional poster cv60rcp.jpg|China poster File:32.jpg|Vigilante Corps wielding AK-47 60R in Zombie: The Union poster ak4760r hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Zmrewalk_weapon_ak47l.png|Selecting icon (after Zombie Mode Rework) Firing sound Trivia *The long magazine of this weapon exists in real life, but it can only be fed with 90 rounds and never entered the service of Soviet or Russian army. *This is the only AK variant with an ACOG Scope and a rail system attached to it. *If a player is reloading the weapon while fully looking down, the magazine can be seen not fully leaving the screen before the magazine is reinserted. *Part of the magazine clips into the barrel. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, this weapon could be obtained randomly from supply boxes in Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Supply weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Russian weapons Category:High accuracy weapons